


midnight's call is long gone

by Ashes_Floating



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: Dick Grayson, the last son of Krypton.Barbara Gordon, daughter of Mera and Orin.Jason Todd, son of Shiva and Willis Todd.Cassandra Cain, daughter of Shiva and David Cain.Tim Drake, the only sidekick to Batman.Stephanie Brown, daughter of Cluemaster and also a newly-made superhero.Harper Row, best friend to Stephanie Brown.Damian Wayne, son of Batman and a Green Lantern.Duke Thimas, son of Athena.They aren't Batman's kids- not here.





	midnight's call is long gone

**Author's Note:**

> So, credit where credit is due. I did not come up with this on my own, I found it on a tumblr post that I now cannot find.
> 
> :(

Dick Grayson was not your usual boy, to say the least.

For starters, he wasn't human. He had crashed down to Earth in an alien spaceship approximately eight years ago, and was just a baby. The young Richard 'Dick' Grayson- named Char-El by his biological parents- was an acrobat, raised and ran.

Until the night his parents fell. The poor boy, with a strange power he couldn't explain, ready to swing on that trapeze, when the wires snapped.

His parents plummeted to the floor below, no safety net to catch them, and Dick Grayson was left alone in this world.

The next day, he began to float. He cried for a week, because _if it had been just a bit earlier_ he could have saved his parents.

That was when Clark found him. Superman had been visiting Gotham to meet with Batman, and Bruce invited Clark to Haley's Circus to see the Flying Graysons.

Clark humored him, but when he heard of the boy's ability to fly, he asked Lois- the only one aside from Bruce who knew of his... other self, if she would consider helping him raise the child, and she agreed.

It was a long and arduous task to adopt the young boy, but it happened nonetheless.

And then, at fifteen years old, Dick Grayson began to shoot beams of heat out of his eyes. Being a relatively normal young boy, he panicked and ran to Clark, his eyes squeezed shut, and Clark calmly covered his eyes with his hands and told him to think of cold things.

It worked, and Dick explained his story: his parents had been out in a field, when a pod crashed down near them. The duo investigated, and found a boy who looked like he could be their child.

That was Dick Grayson.

Clark, in turn, explained his origins- how he had crashed to Earth in a similar pod, called the last son of Krypton, and was found by Martha and Jonathan Kent. How as he had grown up, he'd slowly gained more powers, until he became Superman.

And on that day, the Superboy was made.

\---

Barbara Gordon was... not normal, to say the least. Scar tissue on her neck that looked suspiciously like gills, asthma, and being super-villain prone were only three examples of the oddity that was Barbara Gordon, adoptive daughter of Jim Gordon.

In truth, Barbara was the daughter of King Orin and Queen Mera of Atlantis, and was sent to the surface world to protect her from Black Manta's criminal empire.

Unfortunately, it didn't really work out that way. Barbara developed a passion for hacking and information gathering that probably would have gotten her in trouble in Atlantis, and her favorite attempted target was the Justice League.

Then, she got in. On that fateful day, she found herself in a Justice League file, listed as the daughter of Aquaman and Aquawoman.

When she went swimming in Gotham's bay while investigating Batman's secret identity, the 'scar tissue' in her neck melted away, revealing a set of fully functional gills.

She hacked into the League system again, and left behind a message in her file.

**Jeez, guys, couldn't tell me yourselves? I had to hack in to find out?**

The next day, Orin showed up to start training her.

Babs had never been happier in her life.  
\---

Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain, children of Shiva. The Impossible Twins, as they thought of themselves, given that Cass was the daughter of David Cain and Jason, the son of Willis Todd. Another major difference? Cass grew up learning techniques to fight and take down opponents by reading their body language, while Jason grew up on the streets of Star City.

Though neither of them were adopted by Batman, they met anyways, when Cass fled her father for the sanctuary of Star, a dirty city.

No, Star was no Gotham, but she was just as violent. She was as angry as Arsenal, as beautiful as Black Canary, and as strong as Green Arrow. She was as loyal as Deathstroke and as deranged as Cupid.

Star was her own force, and was not lesser to anyone.

It was why she was more than happy when Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain, children of Shiva, appeared in her clutches. She snatched them up, and like that, they were hers.

Cass fought Green Arrow at first, angry at him for killing once upon a time, long, long ago. 

But he stopped. He had stopped by the time she fought him, and eventually, she stopped fighting him. He extended his hand in friendship, and she agreed.

Then she found Jason Todd. He was a street rat, when she found him, stealing the tires of Green Arrow's car. He was her age, about seventeen, and clearly trained.

Not by Cain, but by someone else. Someone good. He was nowhere near as good as Cass, but he was strong, and he could suffer without crying out.

He flinched away from touch, and it made Cass _mad_ , to understand why he could be punched by her without crying out, and why he flinched away from Black Canary's hand when it fell gently on his shoulder.

The maternity test revealed that yes, they had the same mother, and that no, they had different fathers.

So Jason joined the Arrow family as Paradise Crow, and Cass as Blue Fletch.

It was incredible.

\---

Timothy 'Tim' Drake had really outdone himself.

He tracked down Batman, found out Batman's secret identity, and pestered the poor man in letting him join him as a sidekick.

Now, he stood in front of a mirror, wearing a red, black, and yellow costume. There was a small 'RR' stitched into the fabric, for 'Red Robin', Tim's chosen codename.

He was ready to fight crime alongside Batman.

Tim pushed open the door and stepped out into the Batcave. Br- Batman stood there in full regalia, ready to head out.

"Red Robin, get in the Batmobile," he ordered in that gruff voice. Red nodded, walking over to the black car and hopping in the second seat.

Batman stepped into the other one, and the to-be-dubbed Dynamic Duo were off.

\---

Stephanie Brown and Harper Row had grown up together. Steph's father a super-villain, and Harper's father one of his henchmen, the duo grew up in Central City, home of the Flash.

Naturally, the two were enamored with the man who stopped their cruel fathers on a monthly basis, who was so familiar with them that he could've stopped them in his sleep.

So enamored, in fact, that they figured out his civilian identity- Barry Allen. From there, they found Wally West, his nephew, aka Kid Flash. 

Then, they snuck into Barry's workplace late at night, a pad of paper in hand, ready to get an autograph from his civilian identity- a feat no one before them had achieved. Using their training from Cluemaster, they dropped and rolled to the floor, standing up in front of the man, a smile on their fifteen-year-old faces as they held out a pad of paper to the shocked man before them.

That was when they heard a shout of "he's got a bomb!" and "get down!"

Then the whole place exploded.

//({})\\\

When Stephanie woke up, two months later, Wally West was sitting next to her. She blinked once, twice, three times and he stayed there.

She made a small sound, and his head whipped around.

"Uuuuuuuunnnnnnnncccccclllllllleeeeeeee Bbbbbbbbbbbb! Shhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeee'ssssssssssss uuuuuupppp!" he hollered, and in walked Barry Allen, the same person she had sought out. He glanced around the room quickly, checking to ensure that there were no cameras, and sat down next to Stephanie.

He held up his hand, and began to shake it. Stephanie's eyes followed it as it went back and forth, lightning crackling behind it. After a minute or so, he stopped.

"Stephanie," he said quietly. "You're a speedster."

It took Steph a moment to comprehend this.

"I- how?" she asked, and Barry said.

"I'll tell you soon, buuuuttttt fffffiiiiirrrrrrrrssssssssssssttttttttttt yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nnnneeeddd ttoo slow down," he said, smiling slightly when she did so.

"The explosion- it transferred a lot of energy into your body. That, combined with the chemicals that you crashed into, caused your meta-gene to activate. You're faster now, by a lot."

"What about Harper?"

"She... the exact same thing happened to her. I already know you know who I am, and... she's been helping me lately. I- I don't want you to, but I know by now that if you want to, it's going to happen. So..."

"I can't," Steph said immediately. "My dad would kill me."

"It's called a secret identity for a reas-"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Arthur Brown is Cluemaster."

\---

Damian al Ghul was good at not being kidnapped. He did not, however, expect to be kidnapped by a flying green ring.

" _Damian Wayne of Earth, you have the power to overcome great fear,_ " it buzzed. The boy raised an eyebrow. He had heard of these rings from his mother.

He extended his hand to the ring, and it slid gracefully onto his middle finger before whisking him away.

//({})\\\

When Damian arrived at Oa, he was welcomed by a group of aliens, along with one human- John Stewart, if he remembered his studies correctly- and of course he did. 

"Damian, you've been selected-"

"By the Green Lantern Corps, I am aware. My mother told me of you," he cut in snidely. Stewart looked a little taken aback.

"Arrogant, isn't he?" a large, pink, pig-like alien said. "Eh, well, we'll train it out of him."

"Now listen, here, you overgrown pig, I am Damian al Ghul, heir to the al Ghul's, and you have nothing on m-"

He was cut off by being flung violently backwards. He landed in a roll, as his training had directed him too, and pulled out his sword from beneath the green-tinted uniform he was now clothed in. He ran forwards, using the uneven ground to leap towards the pig, slashing downwards-

-only for his sword to shatter against a glowing green object.

"Nice try, punk, but you'll have to stop that now," the pig said, _satisfied._

Damian only nodded reluctantly.

//({})\\\

Twelve months later, and Damian felt that he knew every alien martial art a human body could know- not mastered, certainly, but he knew the basics, and that was good enough.

After all, could anyone on Earth say that they had trained in Konavila? Or T'kkan? Or that one that human mouths couldn't pronounce?

He decided to return to Earth, with two goals in mind.

One: serve the Green Lantern Corps.

Two: finish Ra's al Ghul's reign of terror.

\---

Duke Thomas didn't mean to become a superhero. He honestly didn't. All he knew was that Red Robin and Batman had tried to save his parents from Joker's toxin, and failed.

He did not know that his mother was not his biological mother. No, that fell to Athena, goddess of wisdom. It was why, as a youth, he had tried to solve the Riddler's challenge- and very nearly succeeded.

It was also why he was largely invulnerable, and why Wonder Woman- _freaking Wonder Woman_ \- came to his doorstep, asking if he wanted to train with her, to learn to defend himself.

It went far beyond that.

\---


End file.
